Fractured Memories: The Past of the Son of Neptune
This story is based on my original character Devon Hirtzel, a son of Neptune. Enjoy :) 'CHAPTER 1' My mother... I could only remember very little of her. She barely had the time to even talk to me. What do I remember about her? Well... the color of her hair, her eyes, her skin. She had blonde wavy hair. Her eyes... No, forget about her eyes. I forgot what color they were. Never really got the time to stare at it. Her skin was fair white. I could say that she was beautiful. Although the color of her eyes remained a mystery to me. Her name is Bella Hirtzel. She was a high-profile Swiss journalist. She loved traveling around the world so much that she forgot she had a son, me. Everytime she got home, I was already asleep, if not, I was in school. The only things I remember talking with were my gadgets. Well, I had friends. They loved it so much when I gave them one of my very expensive stuff let's say... an expensive pen. It made me sad enough to think that I could never spend time with my mother. But to marry someone like James Burgin, it made me hate the world. Actually, I was I think three--or four when she married that greedy guy. I had absolutely no idea what she found in him. I thought maybe the guy had some sort of spell cast on my mom that made her blind for a moment and probably made her think that James was the perfect guy. Well, yeah sure. Let's just say he had the looks--dark brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a great height but BAH! He's just one greedy hypocrite. It was the first day of school. And I was five. I didn't have to wake up early unlike the other kids. I was a rich kid. My butler and the maids did everything for me. Pack my lunch, fix my things, prepare the bath tub, iron my clothes and many more. My butler would wake me up at seven in the morning. He opened the curtains and sunlight entered my room. It didn't fully wake me up. My butler--by the way his name's Fredrick Hawkins. But I call him Fredrick although he always insisted to just call him Fred. Alright, then Fred it is. : "Sir," he tried to wake me up but I didn't move. He repeated, "Sir. You'll be late for school." : I heard him but I refused to get up. I groaned, "It's not even seven yet." : "But sir, a minute has already passed and it's," he looked at the clock on the desk beside my bed, "it's 8 A.M." I jolted upright with my hair all messy like a bird's nest. I looked at him and said, "Why didn't you say so?" I hurriedly got up of bed and Fred made it for me. I rushed to the bathroom and it was all ready. All I had to do was jump in. I feel tired hurrying up because I was going to be late. I was wearing a bright colored polo paired with jeans and rubber shoes. Fred carried my back pack for me. When I was about to go out of our house--our mansion, should I say, I looked at the time and saw it was only 7:20 A.M. I raised an eyebrow at Fred. He shrugged and said, "But sir, you won't get up if I don't tell you it's late." : I replied, "Next time you tell me I'm late, I'll assume you're lying." He just smiled at me as if I was joking or perhaps he thought, Sir is just so adorable when he's angry. As he opened the door of the car for me, I did one last look around hoping I would find my mother but all I found was James Burger--I ought to call him that. Once I saw him, I quickly went inside the car and told Fred to close the door immediately. I could see James coming. Fred gave me my back pack and I hugged it tight. I told the driver to step on it but no use, James was already there. He opened the door and smiled at me. It was a creepy smile. Although it seemed natural, still creepy. He told Fred to leave us for a moment. I didn't want Fred to go. In my mind, I was pleading, Fred don't! He's mad! When Fred was already out of sight, James' smile suddenly turned into scowl. He pulled me by the collar and got me out of the car. He said, "Do not do anything to embarrass me, boy. Understood?" I was just staring at him. I was so young I didn't know how to react. It was an odd thing I didn't even feel scared. But part of me wanted to call Fred. Another part of me wanted to slap him on the face while he was that close. Eventually, he let go of my collar. When Fred returned, James pretended to be fixing my collar, "Oh you poor boy. Doesn't know how to fix yourself." He sounded like he was talking to a puppy. : Fred was holding the phone. He said, "Sir, a call from Mrs. Burgin." : Hearing Mrs. Burgin made me want to snatch the phone. I wanted to talk to my mom so bad. James smiled and said, "Ah, she must have missed me already." He took the phone and walked inside. : I was frowning. Fred could obviously tell I missed her. He patted my shoulder and said, "Don't worry young sir! She said, she'll be coming home tomorrow." Well, that absolutely made my day. "Thanks Fred," I hopped in the car and went to school. ---- Go to the next chapter. KitHeartAnime (talk) 14:59, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:KitHeartAnime